Rebellion
by VDE
Summary: Yang Jin inginkan hanyalah dicintai. Namun Ragna selalu menampik hal itu... Oneshot AU, AR, Shounen Ai, Incest, One-sided Ragna x Jin


**A/N: **Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Dan saya yakin, fic ini juga fic indo pertama di fandom BlazBlue.

* * *

><p><strong>BlazBlue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Rebellion © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: One-sided Jin x Ragna (Ini bukan berarti yang uke adalah Ragna ==")**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AR semi AU (Karena saya belum pernah mainin gamenya), Oneshot, Shounen Ai, Incest, Cursing.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em>Yang Jin inginkan hanyalah dicintai. Namun Ragna selalu menampik hal itu...<em>

* * *

><p>Adanya gurat kebencian yang terlukis pada wajah sang kakak, sejatinya sudah membuat Jin mengerti bahwa tindakannya di masa lalu, tak akan pernah terbasuhkan dengan pengampunan. Sebongkah dosa dimana ia telah menaburkan api untuk membakar habis harapan dan hidup dari kedua saudaranya takkan lekang oleh waktu. Dosa itu akan terus melumuri eksistensinya, bersamaan dengan segenap benci yang merekah di dalam hati. Ini bukan salahnya.<p>

Ini bukan salahnya jikalau ia menjadi manusia paling hina di mata dunia ini.

Salahkan dia...

Salahkan dia yang sudah berdiri di ujung sana.

Dengan pandangan dengki. Dengan keinginan untuk membunuh. Figur kakak yang dulu selalu memancarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang...

Kini telah berubah menjadi figur dengan seonggok dendam.

Dan Jin pun tersenyum. Inilah mahakaryanya. Ia sudah membuat sang kakak—Ragna—menjadi seperti itu. Ia sudah membuat orang yang paling berharga untuknya jatuh terpuruk dalam kehancuran.

Hahaha...

Entah mengapa.

Dosa ini... sungguh terasa menyenangkan.

Sepertinya Jin memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

"Halo, _Nii-san_... sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jin!"

Ah, suara itu...

Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Meski suara itu terselubungi dengan nada jijik dan juga rasa muak, tapi bagi Jin suara itu begitu indah di telinganya. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada Ragna selalu membuatnya terbuai dalam rasa candu yang begitu supremasi. Entah, sejak kapan sang kakak berevolusi menjadi sebuah ekstasi bagi hidupnya.

Jin juga tidak mengerti.

"Aku tak menyangka. Kukira waktu itu aku sudah berhasil membunuhmu, _Nii-san_—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatanmu!"

Dan andaikan saja Ragna tahu betapa sakitnya Jin dengan tajamnya frase yang ia ludahkan itu. Ya. Semua ini memang salahnya. Semua ini terjadi karena Jin. Semua ini terjadi karena adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia sudah berani membunuh Saya, adik perempuan dari mereka sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba membunuh Ragna. Namun, tidakkah Ragna sadar?  
><em><br>'Aku menjadi seperti ini karena kau, Nii-san!'_

"Kau sungguh keparat, Jin! Saya meninggal karenamu. Dan kau tak pernah tahu dengan segala kesulitan yang sudah kualami selama ini! Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Ragna menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. Deretan giginya tergertak begitu rapat. Dan Jin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Sejatinya, ia merasakan euforia dengan keadaan kakaknya yang seperti ini.

'_Ya, teruslah seperti ini. Bencilah aku, Nii-san. Bencilah aku di sepanjang hidupmu. Dan ludahilah aku dengan perasaan dengki terbesarmu. Luapkan semuanya padaku...'_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas menggenggam pedang _Yukianesa _miliknya dengan senyuman pahit. Sepicik apapun dosa yang sudah ia guratkan, sejatinya hal itu tak akan pernah dapat membuat Ragna sadar. Sang kakak tak akan pernah merealisasikan keinginannya.

Sekalipun ia telah membunuh Saya...

"Kau tak akan pernah memikirkan aku. Iya 'kan, _Nii-san_?"

Frase itu membuat Ragna semakin geram. Dan Jin hanya tertawa melihat itu. Baiklah. Jika memang Ragna tak dapat memenuhi janji yang pernah ia guratkan dulu. Maka kali ini...

"Akan kupastikan bahwa kau mati di tanganku, _Nii-san_!"

_TRAAANG!_

Dua hempasan pedang bertemu. Saling mencoba untuk merenggut nyawa yang mengguratkan kekalahan terlebih dahulu. Di mata Ragna, Jin sungguh telah berubah. Adik kecil yang begitu baik dan selalu memuja sosoknya itu kini telah berubah menjadi monster. Sesosok monster yang haus akan darahnya dan bahkan ingin merenggutnya nyawanya. Monster itu kini tersenyum menatapnya. Terus menghempaskan pedang dengan begitu rakus.

"Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Semenjak dulu yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau. Aku hanya ingin kau tak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku. Tapi nyatanya apa? Kau meninggalkanku. Kau akan selalu memilih Saya..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang kau katakan, Keparat!" Dua pedang kembali berkonfrontasi. Masih belum ada yang ingin takluk dan mengalah. Seringai kembali terlukis di paras Jin. Sebuah seringai yang menjadi simbolik bahwa ia semakin kehilangan stabilitas nalarnya. Ya. Perlahan namun pasti. Logika itu terkikis dan tergantikan dengan jala kegilaan. Dan hanya Ragna yang mampu membuatnya gila seperti ini.

Hanya Ragna.

"Aku tak merasakan penyesalan sedikitpun dengan kematian Saya. Semenjak dulu aku memang ingin membunuhnya. Agar ia tidak merenggutmu lagi dariku, _Nii-san_. Dan agar kau menjadi milikku... seutuhnya."

_CRAATT!_

"Kkhhkkk!" _Yukianesa_ telah berhasil menghunus hamparan bahu Ragna. Pria itu lantas mundur sembari menyentuh lukanya. Darah merah itu mulai berguguran secara perlahan. Dan di mata Jin, kakaknya sungguh terlihat indah seperti itu.

"Dan aku sungguh senang saat Tuhan benar-benar mencabut nyawanya, _Nii-san_. Aku sungguh senang karena kau tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Sekarang, kau tak akan bisa menampik pandanganku terhadapmu. Aku dapat menatap matamu sesuka hatiku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh menatapmu seperti ini. Hanya _AKU!_"

"_Shit!_" Gerakan Jin begitu cepat. Mungkin nyawa Ragna sudah melayang detik ini juga jikalau ia tidak segera menggunakan pedangnya untuk menjadi tameng yang menghalangi tikaman _Yukianesa_. Jin kembali menyeringai. Kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya semakin menampakkan kilat ketajaman yang begitu dingin. Cukup dingin untuk membuat Ragna gentar. Dan cukup dingin untuk membekukan determinasi pria bergelar _Bloodegde_ itu.

Adiknya yang dulu telah lenyap.

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu hanyalah sesosok psikopat yang berlumur dendam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Nii-san_. Tapi mengapa kau tak pernah mencintaiku, hah!"

"... Jin—aakkhhh!" Ragna semakin terdesak. Jin telah berhasil membuat pedangnya terhempas jauh ke samping. Ujung _Yukianesa_ itu kini mengancam pergelangan leher Ragna. Dan senyum iblis itu masihlah tak jua luntur dari parasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau juga mencintaiku, _Nii-san_. Hanya saja rasa cintamu itu masihlah belum cukup untukku..."

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jin!—" Ragna terbelalak syok tatkala jari jemari itu sudah terlihat mencengkram kerah jaketnya. Jin mempertipis jarak, menyentuh hamparan pipi Ragna dengan begitu lembut. Ujung mulut mereka hampir bertaut.

"Tapi aku tak peduli. Meski kau tak dapat membalas perasaanku ini, aku akan tetap memilikimu, _Nii-san_. Hanya aku yang berhak memilikimu seperti ini. Kau milikku!"

"—Mmmpph!" Ragna terhenyak di saat Jin telah membenturkan parasnya dengan begitu keras. Dua mulut itu menyatu tanpa malu akan adanya palung dosa. Ragna mencoba berontak. Karena tindakan adiknya itu tak dapat dibenarkan. Namun ujung _Yukianesa_ yang perlahan mencoba mengoyak hamparan punggungnya, semakin membuat Ragna mengerang akan rasa sakit.

"Khk—Aaahhkk!"

"Ahahaha! Ya. Teruslah seperti itu, _Nii-san_... teruslah mengerang sakit seperti itu!" Seringai yang begitu dingin kembali terlukis di paras Jin. Dengan sigap, ia menikam paras kakaknya lagi dengan wajahnya. Lidah itu menghunus masuk. Menginvasi rongga mulut Ragna. Yang terjajah semakin tak berdaya. Karena ia tak mampu melawan bendungan nafsu dan juga kuatnya hasrat seorang Jin Kisaragi.

Ya... benar.

Hanya Jin Kisaragi yang berhak mengguratkan rasa sakit pada Ragna.

Hanya dia yang berhak membunuh kakaknya itu.

Karena apa?

_'Karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang paling menginginkanmu di dunia ini, Nii-san. Hanya aku yang paling mencintaimu!'_

"Hnhh... h-haahh... he-hentikan ini—Jin—akkhh—" sungguh percuma. Apapun yang dikatakan Ragna, Jin tak akan pernah mendengarkannya lagi. Mulut yang terbungkam dengan tikaman lidah dan juga pedang_ Yukianesa _yang perlahan terus menghunus punggung Ragna seolah menjadi simbolik dari perasaan adiknya itu. Di satu sisi, ia sangat membenci Ragna. Dan di sisi lain, perasaan cinta yang ia pendam itu tak akan pernah dapat dimusnahkan sampai kapanpun juga. Cinta itu sudah tersemat begitu dalam. Bahkan kebencian yang dirasakan Jin juga terlahirkan dari cinta. Sedari awal, ia hanya menginginkan hal yang cukup sederhana.

'_Aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling kau cintai, Nii-san. Hanya itu...'_

"Ughhk..." Kini semuanya sungguh terlambat bagi Ragna. Kedua matanya perlahan meredup bersamaan dengan _Yukianesa_ yang terus saja mengoyak tubuhnya. Darah yang termuntahkan dari mulutnya juga telah direnggut tanpa malu oleh Jin. Puluhan tombak dosa yang menghantam hidupnya tak akan sanggup membuat Jin menghentikan tindakan yang ia lakukan terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Ya. Ia sungguh tak peduli dengan apapun.

Ragna adalah miliknya.

Dan sampai kapanpun juga, tak akan ada yang bisa merenggut sang kakak darinya...

Selamanya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ini adalah pair tersadis yang pernah saya sukai. Dan baru kali ini saya jatuh cinta sama tipe uke yang psiko. Biasanya juga uke yang saya pegang kebanyakan tipenya inosen dan lugu. Ini merupakan inovasi baru aja buat saya.

Dan untuk Ragna... aku gak bermaksud menyiksamu, Ragna sayang~ T.T #Plaks. Ragna itu chara fave saya. Tapi karena di canon yang terobsesi adalah si Jin, jadinya ya terpaksa si Jin lebih agresif dari Ragna. Karena emang nyatanya Jin itu psiko karena efek pedang Yukianesa yang dipegangnya.

Dan dalam hal YAOI, aku suka Ragna x Jin! Bukan Jin x Ragna! Tapi kenapa kebanyakan fic yang aku temuin malah Jin x Ragna Orz

Ah, gak peduli siapa seme ukenya. Yang jelas, saya demen ama pair ini.

Terakhir. Kayaknya saya gak berhak nuntut _**REVIEW**_. Karena fandom ini gak pernah terjamah sama sekali ama author dan reader dari Indonesia. Kayaknya dapetin satu reviewnya aja dari fic ini udah ngebuat saya sujud syukur deh #Sigh


End file.
